custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
BJ Jumps Out of the Cannon (1997, SuperMalech's version)
"It's Your Birthday, Barney!" is a Barney Home Video that was of the released in August 6, 1996 (the same day as Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons). Plot After singing "If You're Happy and You Know It", the kids Barney's birthday, and he's turning two hundred million years old, or two dinosaur years. Everyone then plans a special birthday party for Barney, with songs, games, decorations, and, of course, cake. Shawn and Tosha also take time to explain how birthdays are celebrated in the Czech respectively, and they sing birthday songs from both places. After giving Barney her teddy bear, Carlos learns that presents aren't the most important thing of a birthday; it's the thought that counts. Barney makes a special birthday wish for all his friends to join him at the party, and of course, it comes true. Everyone ends by singing I Love You, and they continue to celebrate from there Celebrations. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *Old King Cole (Dewayne Hambrick﻿) *Shawn (John David Bennet II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Jeses (Dean DeLuna) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) (cameo) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) (cameo) *Mother Goose (Michelle McCarel) (cameo) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) (cameo) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) (cameo) *David (Kenny Cooper) (cameo) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) (cameo) *Juan (Michael Krost) (cameo) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) (cameo) *Tosha's Mom (J.D. Mosley) (cameo) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) (cameos) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) (cameo) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) (cameo) Song List *Barney Theme Song *If You're Happy and You Know It *Gonna Have A Party *The Barney Bags *Las Mañanitas *She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain *BINGO *The Wheel On The Bus *Senses Song *My Family's Just Right for Me *Yankee Doodle *Growing *And the Green Grass Grows All Around *Games *The Frog on a Log *Brushing My Teeth *Nothing Beats a Pizza *Baby Bumble Bee *Castles So High *Silly Sound *Old King Cole *Silly Hat *The Marching Songs *Baby Bop Favorite Medley: Pat-A-Cake/This Little Piggy/Buffalo Gals *The Exercise Song *The Clapping Songs *I Scream You Scream, We All Scream For Ice Cream *Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay *Old Macdonald Had a Farm *I Can See It on Your Face *Happy Birthday to You *I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1993-1994 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Shopping for a Surprise!". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "My Favorite Things". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "My Favorite Things". *The Mid 1993-1997 Season 3's Barney & Friends musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the 1996 Season 3 home videos of the same name. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he comes to life, the sound clip is taken from the 1998 Season 5 home videos of the same name. *The Season 2-3 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in the 1996 Season 3 home videos of the same name. *Tosha wears the same hair-style and clothes in the 1996 Season 3 home videos of the same name. *Shawn wears the same clothes in the 1996 Season 3 home videos of the same name. *Luci wears the same hair-style in "The Exercise Circus" and same clothes Maria wore in the 1996 Season 3 home videos of the same name. *Amy wears the same hair-style in "Barney Goes to School" and same clothes Rebecca wore in the 1996 Season 3 home videos of the same name. *The Season 2 Barney & Friends set is used. *This video was filmed in June 13, 1993. *In this special, Carol Farabee does Baby Bop's speaking voice, while Julie Johnson does her singing voice. Category:Barney Home Video Category:Frist Era Barney Home Videos Category:Season 2 Videos Category:1993 episodes Category:Birthday Special